1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barcode evaluation, and more particularly, to a barcode evaluation method and a barcode evaluation apparatus for scanning according to a barcode distribution direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical printing techniques, printed barcodes must meet a certain criteria, for example: a variation of a reflectance (i.e., luminance value) and a ripple, etc. of identification bars (i.e., black blocks and white blocks arranged alternately) in a barcode. In some printing techniques, the printing apparatus will evaluate a quality of a barcode after printing the barcode, and adjust some printing parameters according to the evaluation results such that a better printing quality can be obtained in the following barcode printing operation.
Typical printing apparatus, however, merely store all outputted images into a memory and analyze the pixels of stored images to derive the evaluation result; or the typical printing apparatus only performs an evaluation for a barcode of a specific distribution direction, once the distribution direction of a barcode is different from the predetermined direction, the barcode cannot be correctly evaluated. Therefore, conventional printing apparatus requires a huge amount of memory and calculation resource to perform evaluation for a printed barcode, in addition, when the distribution direction of the barcode is different from the predetermined direction, conventional printing apparatus fails to derive correct evaluation results.
Therefore, how to obtain correct evaluation results of a barcode having a distribution direction different from a scanning direction with less system resource has become a major problem to be solved.